


Beware of the Malfoy Spirit

by lyonessheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/pseuds/lyonessheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco knows that his family has roots that reach far back. But he has no idea just how far the spirits will go to make sure that the family will have a future as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of the Malfoy Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/gifts).



> Dear recipient, I tried to include as much of your likes into this and I hope that you like my offering. This story would not be what it is without my wonderful beta K. and Alphareader S. you both rock! Thank you dear mods for being patient with me and for organizing this fest!

Draco Malfoy despises Saturdays. To be specific, he loathes the first Saturday of each month, when he is having the standing lunch date with his parents. He loves them sincerely, but he hates their meddling, especially his mother’s. One might think that being in his late twenties, having a great job with good career options coming up, might be enough for the time being, but alas, his mother continues discussing a topic that Draco would rather avoid.

“But, Draco, Astoria is a wonderful young woman. She would be the perfect wife for you.”

He chews his steak for longer than necessary, grounding himself before he snaps at her. As it is, he wants to remain polite and aloof and takes a deep breath.

“Mother, I do not have time for dating. Astoria is a delightful young woman, but she is not my type.” Draco refrains from telling his mother that his type definitely would require a cock instead of a fanny, because that would be terribly uncouth. And he is not rude, at least not to his mother.

“Draco.” Her concern grates on his nerves like Pansy's attempts at flirting had in their fourth year, and he cannot even brush her off like his friend because then he would have to come clean.

“Mother, please. Can you believe me when I tell you that my work is my first priority right now? I don't have time for dating. Our name is just barely getting back to where it used to be and getting married is not what I want right now. I am happy as it is.” He feels a migraine coming in and breathes slowly in and out.

His father chimes in as well. “When I was your age Draco, you had already been born.”

“Well times are quite different now, Father. You promised me that I could live my life in a manner of my own choosing, should I find a way to restore the Malfoy name to what it was. And I have done as you demanded. And now excuse me, I must go back to my experiments.”

The door swings shut and he doesn't hear the soft sigh of his mother. “I just want you happy, Draco.”

\------------

Draco knows deep down that his parents mean well, but how can he tell them that there will never be any Malfoy heirs, unless he finds someone to carry a child for him and sign away all rights. But who would do that? Any witch that he knows would be glad to get her hands on the Malfoy riches and he frankly doesn't want to deal with such a mess.

“Mippy!” Draco calls for his favourite house-elf, the soft plop behind him telling him that she has heard his call. “Have the cauldrons behaved as expected?”

“Yes, Master Draco, all cauldrons have behaved as you predicted! And Mr Potter is sitting in your study with a bottle of wine waiting for you.”

“Oh, Merlin, what is it now?” Really this day could not get worse. First his mother and now Potter.

“Where are you hurt now?” He bites it out before the clumsy man comes into sight, and it is a testament to their strange friendship that Harry only laughs, and stretches his arm out. There is a nasty burn on it, dressed in gauze and a Pain-Potion next to him on the floor.

“Mippy took care of this already. You know I don't trust St Mungo’s.”

“No, you’d rather come to an ex-Death Eater and his house-elf. The world must’ve ended.” Draco cannot help the smile that tugs at the corner of his mouth. “Come let me look at that. Mippy is great, but I think I can regrow the skin faster with a spell.” He takes hold of the offered arm and unwraps it gently. Taking care not to jostle his friend too much, he examines the wound; it is ugly and deep.

“Mippy, can you give me the extra strength dittany?” He feels a little apprehensive about his question but, “What on earth happened?”

“Oh, I had to reach through curse-fire to pull a girl out.” Harry says it so matter of factly, that Draco only shakes his head.

“Have you ever heard of protection charms?”

“There was no time, her uncle had cast _Ferox Ignis_ , in order to distract me, and I have you to fix me back up, don't I?” Draco doesn't need to look at Potter to know that there is a smile on his face.

The thought of somebody casting a wildfire curse to prevent Harry from rescuing the victim makes Draco’s skin crawl, but he answers only, “One of these days I won't be here and where will you be then?”

“Why? Got a hot date planned?” There is something strange in Potter’s voice, but to be honest Draco is more concerned about the wound, which begins to close slowly under his spells.

“ _Curatium dermis_ ,” he dabs the pink skin with dittany and only looks up once he is sure that there is no scarring.

Harry gazes intently at him and Draco shakes his head. “Potter, you know where I spend the first Saturday of each month. By the time I'm done with my parents I haven't the energy to attempt a date. Don't be ridiculous.”

Potter’s shoulders relax for a fraction and he holds the bottle of wine up. “I brought wine, I know how tense you are after theses lunches.”

“What kind?”

“Please, Draco, you know I have no clue about wine. I go to the store and pick something. Preferably with a name that I can’t pronounce. Look, it’s even got a fancy gold label.” Harry’s mouth twitches and Draco shakes his head with fond exasperation.

“Alright give it here.” They always play this game. Harry brings a bottle of wine, even though he is much more of a lager person and Draco judges the offering. Sometimes it is good, even exceptional stuff that Harry discovers but Draco always keeps a lager for him in the fridge.

Tonight the wine is good, soft velvety with notes of berries and cassis. Just the way Draco likes it. He catches Harry staring at him and frowns a little.

“Mippy gave you the Pain-Potion, how long ago? Drinking straight away after taking it is not the smartest idea, as you know.” Draco takes the bottle from Harry's hand and studies the wine.

“I don’t know. Fifteen minutes, half an hour? Enough time for it to kick in though.” Harry cocks his head.

Draco wants to be on the safe side though. “You need to wait another thirty minutes, otherwise there might be an adverse reaction. Did you eat already?”

Harry smiles at that. “Mippy has offered me a sandwich for tea. I wanted to wait for you for dinner.”

And so they spend the evening chatting and laughing, killing the bottle of wine together and then another. Yes, Draco hates the first Saturday of the month, but to be fair, only half of the day.

\------------

_Malfoy Manor is old. Older than many know and in its foundation has more magic amassed than Lucius and Narcissa can even begin to understand. Far down in a place that no human being sees, the ancestors of the house Malfoy are assembled. The foundation begins to fray and the current Malfoy heir is doing nothing to alleviate the dire situation._

_“The boy will turn thirty in a year and three months. This is preposterous!” Mathilda Malfoy has mothered five children, all of them fine wizards, and all before she turned twenty-four._

_“He endangers our family-line!” Cygnus Malfoy feels the weight of obligation due to being the oldest._

_“Abraxas, it is your job to make your grandson understand that this is no laughing matter!”_

_Abraxas Malfoy, the youngest amongst them looks around. He doesn't quite understand the implications, since his father passed away long before matters of marriage came up._

_“Excuse me, but why is it so important that he has a family before he is thirty?”_

_“My boy. You didn't tell Lucius?” Cygnus gasps._

_“What was there to tell? Lucius was in love with Narcissa when he turned seventeen, and the betrothal was fixed when she turned seventeen as well. Draco was on the way before she was twenty-five. Nobody told me that there was something to be kept in mind?”_

_“That is right – your father died before you turned 15 and thus didn't tell you,” Mathilda sighs._

_“Let me tell you why it is so important that Draco finds a partner with whom to carry the Malfoy name on. Quite frankly if he doesn't settle until his thirtieth birthday, his magic will reach out to any available person, it will tie him to any fertile woman or wizard close by. The house will ensure its survival. As you can see, the magical foundation begins to fray and needs fresh magic to survive.”_

_“But that is horrible.” Abraxas is taken aback._

_“Do you see now why he needs to be helped along?” Mathilda looks at Abraxas and he nods._

_“I will do my very best!” And he is gone in a plume of smoke._

\------------

His glasses must be dirty, that is Draco's first thought. Why else would he see smudges and whisps of fog out of the corner of his eye. But no matter how many Cleaning Charms he casts on the lenses, the apparition remains. As if it isn't bad enough that the portraits have taken to following him everywhere. Draco is afraid of going finally crazy. The constant nagging strains his nerves and he could curse his mother for setting Aunt Mathilda on him as if it isn't bad enough to hear his mother moan at him. He understands that she wants a grandchild and it isn't as if he is averse to the idea, but for now he has to make do with Teddy.

There it is again. A cold whisp right behind him. Draco whirls around and freezes at the sight.

“Who are you?” He takes his glasses of, as if to check again for dirt that he knows isn't there. And once his brain has processed what he sees, he also knows the answer to that question.

“Grandfather Abraxas!” The man has been dead for more than 20 years but Draco cannot deny what he sees. “Why are you here?”

Abraxas is quiet for a while, simply drinks the sight of his grandson in. Draco is handsome, grown into the angles and sharp features that had been visible in the child Abraxas remembered and adored. The silver wire glasses perched onto Draco's nose, give him a scholarly edge and frame the beautiful grey eyes that look so much like Lucius’s. He looks like his father’s son, but the hesitant smile, the cautious disbelief as he reaches out for his grandfather’s ghost is all his mother.

The hand of course doesn't encounter solid flesh, but neither does he feel the cold that wizards associate with ghosts. Abraxas ripples like smoke.

“Fascinating.” Draco murmurs. “Are you a ghost? You don't feel like a real ghost?”

“Because I am not a ghost. Not in the usual sense." A smile flickers over the familiar face, and Draco feels an unfamiliar yearning. He has always loved his grandfather, but he was a small child when he passed. What would he have done during the second war? But what ifs are not Draco's world and he breathes in deeply.

“What are you then?”

“I am the personification of the Malfoy spirit, all of your ancestors have contributed to the spirit of our family-line and here in this house, the spirit can take on the appearance of an ancestor close to you, should the family require it.”

“And why are you here then?” Draco can be very stubborn when he seeks answers.

“To put it bluntly, I am here because you are endangering the existence of the Malfoy line, and the house won't stand for that,” Abraxas turns serious.

“Okay, that is it, I am working too hard. For a second I believed you, but I am obviously hallucinating.” Draco turns away, ignoring the indignant spluttering behind himself. He grabs the Floo powder and yells out the name of Andromeda’s house. He really needs to cuddle with Teddy before he really goes mad.

He doesn't see the spirit flicker and grow even more solid.

“This is going to be harder than I thought.”

Abraxas fades away to think about his next steps and only a whisp is left for the time being-

Draco would have never thought, that a small child could be his anchor to sanity. Yet here he is, cuddling his cousin close, revelling in the rare moment of a very grown up eight year old hugging him like his life depends on it.

“Hey squirt. Not that I don't appreciate your joy in seeing me. But you are not usually that snuggly. What is it?”

He doesn't quite catch the mumbled words, but he holds his cousin close and strokes the silver-grey hair, a sure sign that Teddy is upset.

“Come on tell me,” he cajoles.

Teddy burrows into his side, and states clearly. “One of the fourth graders said that I don't have a real family, because I don't have a mum and dad.”

Draco breathes deeply, “And what do you think?” His hand continues to stroke his cousin’s side, trying to convey all the love that he can rarely express in words.

“I have a family. I have you and uncle Harry and gran and I don't need anything else.” Draco feels warmth at these words and he clutches Teddy closer. If only his stupid ancestors would understand as well that family has nothing to do with blood. He has learned so much from Harry, and his heart clenches at the thought of being forced into something by his name and heritage. Because he knows that there is something brewing in his family home.

Draco yearns for Potter’s calming presence, he wants to tell him what the spirit said and get the Auror’s input on the entire situation. If anybody knows how to deal with strange things is the man that has grown to be such a good friend. Potter's definitely experienced his fair share of _weird_ when they were growing up. Maybe he can do an exorcism, like in the movie that Harry made him watch one day.

“Have you told Harry what your classmate said?” Draco turns back to the issue at hand.

“No” Teddy mumbles.

“Because you know what he would say, right?”

“He would say that a family is defined by love, and that I should never doubt your love for me.”

“He can be very wise sometimes, but don't tell him I said that.” Draco smiles down at his cousin and is rewarded by Teddy's hair taking on the sandy-blond that he wears when he is utterly comfortable.

Draco stays with Teddy for a while longer, drawing strength from him.

\------------

Harry is worried. Draco has been even more withdrawn during the last month than he usually is. Harry knows that Draco tends to lose himself in his experiments, but to hear nothing is strange. He comes to the manor on the first Saturday with a bottle of wine as usual. But he is unsure of his reception. Maybe Draco has finally found someone that takes up his time and will leave Harry behind. Harry tries to tell himself that he will be happy for his friend, but something in his gut clenches at the thought of not having Draco all to himself anymore. He is rarely selfish but when it comes to the former Slytherin, everything is different.

He knocks as he always does and Mippy appears, guiding him to Draco's private quarters.

“Good evening, Master Potter. Master Draco is still with the master and mistress.”

“Thank you, Mippy, shall I wait inside? Or would Draco prefer if I wait outside of his quarters?” Harry feels his heart beat in his throat, for sure if Draco has found someone, he would want Harry to respect his privacy and not have him in his private quarters?

Mippy cocks her head and grins, as if she knows exactly what Harry is asking.

“Master Draco wants you to wait where you always wait.”

Harry smiles and breathes easier as he settles in what he has secretly dubbed his chair. Mippy brings him a cup of tea, and he waits for his friend. For once he is not injured and in need of his friend’s Healing skills, but nowadays he prefers the quiet company of Draco to the rambunctious home of Ron and Hermione. He loves them dearly, but their two kids are quite loud and Harry is used to quiet. Teddy and Draco. They are his family. The thought of losing Draco to somebody who can give him a biological child hurts more than he wants to think about. Even though Harry knows, from their many talks, that Lucius and Narcissa want a biological grandchild, he wonders what Draco thinks about it.

Of course he knows that Draco dates men occasionally, one can't be friends for so long without discussing these issues. But he has never mentioned a romantic interest. Draco has always been content with Harry's friendship and the occasional one-night stand, but they never talked about these things in detail.

He doesn't know how long he has been waiting for Draco when the door finally does open. Harry's first thought is that his friend looks a fright. Deep shadows are under Draco's eyes. And something floats right behind him.

“Hello Draco.” Harry croaks out, rising before his brain has registered fully what he is doing, he has wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulder, guiding him to the couch. He settles his friend and before Mippy can even react he has poured him a drink.

Draco sips at the smoking whiskey and stares vacantly out of the window.

Harry watches for a while, accepting the silence that Draco needs at the moment. The grey something that floats behind Draco has withdrawn into a corner, and Harry looks at the ghost for a while. It is nobody that he knows, and there are no obvious signs of his passing, like Nearly Headless Nick carried. Long minutes pass and Draco remains silent.

“I didn't know that Malfoy Manor was haunted.” It sounds inane to his own ears, but he needs to find a way to get through to the Slytherin.

“It isn't.” Draco turns towards him and smiles a sad little smile. “What you are seeing is not a ghost per se, it is the Malfoy spirit. It seems my ancestors feel it prudent to remind me of my duties to continue the family line.”

“So that thing will remain with you until you produce the grandchild that your mother so desperately wants?” Harry is livid.

“Harry, please, not now. These Saturdays are my only reprieve right now, I don't want to discuss my parents with you right now.”

“Do you even want kids, Draco?” Harry asks quietly trying not to alert the ghost thing, since he doesn't know how good the ears are.

“I wouldn't mind having a child of my own. But I do not want to be forced to breed." Draco sneers into the direction of the spirit. “And it doesn't matter to them that I am flaming gay.”

There is such a defeat radiating from Draco that Harry does the only thing he can. He hugs his friend close and gives him time to come to terms with his life. The two men are so caught up in each other that they don't see the spirit watching them closely and fading away.

\------------

_“We are breaking him.” Abraxas paces as much as a spirit can. “If we force him to bond with just anyone, he will break, and where will we be then?”_

_“What makes you so sure?” Mathilda looks at her great-grandson._

_“Times are different today. Draco is devoted to his family, but he shudders at the thought of lying with just anybody to produce a child. And from what I have seen, he needs somebody to take care of him, and not the other way around!”_

_“So he is like a woman then? Do you think him so weak?” Cygnus chimes in, curiosity shining from his eyes._

_“NO!” Abraxas shouts “Draco is strong, in mind and magic. But he has denied his true self for years in order to keep his parents calm, well cared for and in the style they are accustomed to, and he cares deeply for his cousin, whom he loves, like one would love their own flesh and blood. But forcing a husband or wife on him, when his heart is already tied to someone...”_

_“So he feels love?” Mathilda enquires gently._

_“He does. At least I strongly believe so.” Abraxas looks tired. He doesn't voice his fear that the house might force someone on Draco who would carry a Malfoy heir, when he has seen so clearly that Draco needs something else much more urgently._

\------------

Draco is so fucking tired of being watched. He feels the presence whether he is awake or asleep, and the constant whispers that urge him, to settle, to find somebody worthy of carrying the Malfoy line on. As if it isn't enough that has built a successful company and that he is a great Potioneer. His Potions have helped countless people, and Teddy already talks about nothing else but wanting to learn all about Potions. He already helps Draco in small matters, soaking up knowledge like a sponge. Even though Harry keeps insisting that Teddy is a Gryffindor in the making, Draco and Teddy know better. And still the spirits keep whispering, that Teddy is not enough, that nothing will be enough apart from another Malfoy child. Draco half wants to brew a fertility potion so that his parents can fulfil the damn request for an heir who carries the bloodline further. Because he doesn't want just anybody, he doesn't want to breed. He wants time to find out whom he wants for the rest of his life– is that too much to ask?

Draco cannot even talk to Harry about this, because his best friend doesn't respond to his owls. And he misses this damn Gryffindor so much, he doubts his own sanity. Draco is so fucking tired of being watched, that after another month of the constant pressure he caves.

\------------

Harry storms into the manor, angry beyond belief. And if he is honest with himself, he is also terribly afraid. Entering the familiar house fills him with dread. No elf greets him, and the house is silent, as if even the portraits can feel his mood and avoid him.

He slams the door open, and rejoices in Draco's wide eyes for a second, before the face shutters.

“How could you!” Harry bites out.

“Good day to you too, Harry.” Draco seems to be completely in control of his feelings once again. Only a slight trembling of his hands betrays his state of mind.

Harry slams the _Daily Prophet_ onto the table. “Tell me that this piece of shit is not telling the truth!” Draco looks at the offending piece of paper, even though he knows exactly what it proclaims.

“Malfoy heir selects perfect suitor at lavish party.”

“Unfortunately, I cannot tell you what you want to hear.”

“So you gave in. All that talk about not wanting to do what you parents wanted, that was just empty drivel.”

“No.”

Harry freezes for a moment, but then Draco continues.

“As far as I am concerned, I am done with blood lines and such nonsense. My family has done nothing to make me want to give the name to another poor child that will be saddled with the same troublesome demands! If I have a child, I want that with someone that I love. Maybe Alexander will grow to be that someone, in time,” Draco trails off and Harry feels his heart clench painfully.

“I will just let myself out then.” He turns, trying to keep at least his pride intact, while his heart is breaking into a thousand pieces. But just as he wants to leave the house he encounters the spirit hovering in a corner and he sees red.

“You!” Harry doesn't know what he will do, but he has drawn his wand and thrown a _Reducto_ at the offending ghost. When that doesn't work he casts _Aeternum exilium_ but the ghost evades the casting.

“Mr Potter!” The spirit chides, shimmering and reforming in front of Harry. “I must say! You don't look too good. I had thought that you would congratulate Draco on finding a suitable partner and not try to attack me.”

“You have some nerve preaching about my manners! You must be over the moon, now that your precious heir is engaged to some pureblood ponce! You don't have the slightest regards for his feelings, or Merlin forbids, for mine. Nobody could ever expect a Malfoy spirit to care about the havoc they are causing in a lowly wizard's life. But at least now you are happy, so congrats you win.” Harry is done and his shoulders slump in defeat.

“Mr Potter,” the spirit appears again in front of him, looking intently into his face. “If you are so unhappy about the situation, why did you not appear at the party? Why has Draco heard nothing from you in more than two months?”

The spirit sounds genuinely curious, and so Harry answers honestly.

“I was undercover in the U.S. My boss thought it a good idea to send me off without anybody knowing where I was. I wasn't allowed any outside contact, not even Teddy knew where I was. And now Draco is halfway promised to some gay wizard. I lost him.”

“But Mr Potter, a promise is just that. It can be kept, but if something more prosperous arises, a new promise can be made.”

“Do you think I could be better for Draco than this Russian bloke then?” Harry feels that the spirit has a very opportunistic approach to this entire matter, but then again the Malfoys have always been Slytherins.

“Mr Potter, if you had known about the party. What would have you done?”

“I would have gone, and been there for Draco.” Harry answers honestly, and Abraxas smiles.

“Would you have tried to become his husband?”

“Only if he wants me. Don't you understand? Draco needs to be loved and to love in return. If he loves that guy, I will not stand in the way. I love him too much to force myself onto him.”

“Such a Gryffindor approach.” The voice that resounds just behind him makes Harry break out in cold sweat.

“I couldn't help but overhear your proclamation just now.” Draco's eyes sparkle when Harry turns towards him. He loves this man so much, the confident grown up, who shares his godson and family with him.

“You heard?” Harry stutters.

“Yes, Harry, I did. You weren't at the party because you were off saving the world once again.” There is the little smirk and the way that Draco looks at Harry over the rim of his glasses that tells him, that he has heard the rest as well and enjoys their confrontation immensely.

“I suggest we continue this discussion alone and without the company of the house spirits.” And there is no suggestion in the tone.

Draco turns and strides towards his private rooms. Harry could swear that there is a sway to his hips that has never been there before. But he follows without protest, entering the familiar rooms. He has been here so often, but looking at Draco lounging on the couch, it feels like he is seeing him for the first time.

“Come here, Harry.” Draco beckons him closer, and Harry steps closer and closer. He feels like a fish on the hook, even if reaching Draco would mean death, he would die happy, if Draco maybe kissed him before. He sinks down on the couch, looking into the silver-grey eyes that he has loved for so long.

“Tell me one thing,” Draco says quietly, tearing Harry from his musings. “Why did you never say anything?”

Silence reigns for a while, before Harry knows how to answer this. “ I didn't want to risk what we have, for a chance of more. Call me a coward, but I was selfish.”

“Isn't that my job? To be selfish and not care for the feelings of others?” Draco laughs softly, but there is a hint of bitterness within the laughter.

“Well maybe the person that you were as a teenager might have done things this way.” Anger begins to boil within Harry and before he can control it more words are spilling forward. “The guy you are now seems to be more of a Gryffindor. Rushing in, doing things for others. It seems like I am rubbing off on you.”

“I would say that is the most creative insult that you have ever come up with.”

“Be serious, Draco, why have you not spoken with me? Why not wait for my return? Do you trust me so little?” Harry feels exhausted.

“I was so tired. And you were gone, every letter came back and I was terrified. Because I realised just how much I was relying on you. Because what you need to realise, is that I trust you with my life.”

“But why have you allowed the promise to Alexander then?”

“Because you never made a move!” Draco explodes all of a sudden. “For years we have been friends, caring for Teddy together and you have not once looked at me the way someone might look at a potential lover.”

“Yeah, because I would not have ended up hexed six ways till Sunday if I had molested you!” Harry is angry as well. “And just for your information, Draco. I never looked at you like a potential lover, because I didn't think you wanted that. We are a family as far as I am concerned, and I tried to be content with having you near and to myself only sometimes, because I didn't...” Harry hears his own voice break and turns away.

“You didn't what?” Draco stands so close behind him that Harry feels the heat coming of the other man.

“I didn't want to lose you! Being with you, that is everything to me! You are everything to me! And if you had rejected me-- I don't want to lose what we have. If that means being only with my right hand, well I can deal with that. But I cannot live with knowing that you are willingly giving into this farce.” Harry musses his hair, looking wild. “Draco I cannot live with knowing that you will be unhappy, not when I know, that I am the one that would move heaven and earth to make sure that you will always be happy if you only let me.”

When Harry steps up towards Draco he feels calm, so much calmer than he has any business to be. But somehow all of this feels inevitable. Draco is his and no promise will stand in his way.

“Draco.” The word is but a whisper and yet it is so loud between them, the unspoken question hanging in the air for long moments. Harry hears his own heartbeat loud in his ears, stretching his hand out, but not yet touching, not claiming what he wants. Draco needs to give in, needs to allow this to happen. He is the one who wields all of the power, because he can chose to surrender.

“Harry.” Another whisper, an answer to his plea. Grey eyes capture his, and a world is written there. Draco takes a step towards the outstretched hand and another, until Harry's palm rests against the soft skin on Draco's cheek.

“Make me yours. I want to belong to you.” And Draco doesn't need to say more. Harry cradles his face in his hands as if he is holding something precious, before he claims his lips in a soft kiss. He undresses him with utmost care. Caressing each inch of skin, as if he discovers a treasure.

Draco feels as if his skin is covered in dancing flames, soothed by gentle lips that tease every nerve ending, the sounds that are falling from his lips would be embarrassing to him, if it wasn't Harry who hears them, Harry who will treasure each moment with him, and with whom it is okay to fall apart. Because Draco belongs - he is finally home.

\------------

_Abraxas can feel it happening. His grandson is finally giving his soul to the man who was prepared to give him up just to protect his happiness._

_“Are you satisfied?” Mathilda smiles at him._

_“Draco loves and is loved, just as I hoped. I admit it was quite a gamble, but from what I heard about Harry I expected nothing less from him.”_

_Cygnus snorts. “A Gryffindor, what has the world come to?”_

_“As long as the result is such a strong magical display, I could care less about the house that has formed our newest family addition.” Mathilda watches the strong pulsing thread that is weaving itself into the structures supporting the foundations of Malfoy manor. With time, the two men will discover Draco's unique ability to provide another heir for the family, but right now their love simply strengthens the foundation that had begun to fray. All is well in her mind, and they can settle until another family member needs their help._

\------------

Long after they have exhausted themselves making love, Draco lies awake, curled into Harry's warm embrace. He wonders why they have waited so long for this, when it feels so completely natural. Somewhere deep down he knows that Harry is the one for him.

Harry frowns and pulls him closer when the sudden Plop of apparition throws Draco into high alert. He sits up squinting a little in the darkness when he hears the soft whimper of a child trying to be brave.

“Teddy, is that you?” Draco asks softly and Harry rouses as well.

With a soft whisper Draco is dressed and gets out of bed seeing the small figure of his cousin curled up on the soft rug next to the fireplace.

“Hey squirt, what happened?” He scoops the little boy up and steps towards the bed. Harry simply raises the cover and Teddy instinctively curls into his godfather.

“I had a bad dream, you were both gone, like my dad and mum.” Teddy clings to Harry. 

Draco feels his heart open “We will never leave you Teddy, you hear me?”

“I'll call Andromeda.” Draco mouths to Harry, who smiles at him and waves him out of the room.

When he comes back, after fire-calling his aunt and telling her where her grandson has ended up, Harry and Teddy are both asleep, and it is the most natural thing in the world to simply curl up with them. Just before he falls asleep, Draco thinks he hears the door shut with a soft snick, dismissing it as a hallucination he finally drifts of.

\------------

_Standing outside of Draco's room Narcissa beams at her husband._

_“They are so cute! You have to admit that Draco has made an excellent choice.”_

_Lucius smiles at his wife. "Oh, well. I didn't favor the Russian for Draco anyways."_

_“Of course you didn't, darling. You always knew that Draco needs someone equal in power - just like you."_  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [Livejournal](http://hd-erised.livejournal.com/51834.html). ♥
> 
> This story is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at [hd_erised @ livejournal.com](http://hd_erised.livejournal.com/). The author will be revealed January 8th.


End file.
